The Brawler Showcase
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: To be in one's control is a terrible feeling. To be in one's show where one's out for the other's blood is scarring. But when thirty-five Smashers are placed head-to-head in a battle to the death created by the Puppeteer...could there really be any winners? Rated T for violence, language, and Snake. Let's just leave it at that.


_**Greetings beautiful, fantabulastical readers! Welcome to my first SSB series: The Brawler Showcase! Before we begin, lemme just say that Nintendo owns all of the characters mentioned in this chapter, and I do not. And, once they're mentioned later on, I also don't own anything that has to do with Metal Gear Solid or Sonic the Hedgehog, as they are owned by Konami and SEGA, respectively. BUT, I DO own this Fanfic, and YOU own the awesome option you made a minute ago to check this story out, so...yay us!**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for choosing The Brawler Showcase as your source to effectively kill time and read something SSB-related!**_

_**-BAA**_

* * *

_226 words._

_How much of an impact they make...when written..._

_And when read aloud._

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, two brothers along with their dinosaur-like companion noticed that Princess Peach, the monarch that kindly ruled over the land they were proud to call home, shakily take a small envelope from a Toad delivery boy, who seemed quite on edge as well.

The envelope was sealed with a simplistic circle, with two lines intersecting each other a little off the center.

From that symbol alone, the trio knew that the contents of the envelope was anything but decent.

Even before they read those 226 words.

And these three weren't going to be the only recipients of these words.

Not even close...

For as they were hesitant to open this said letter, a female Hylian was weeping on her trusted hero's soldier in a land so far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, as it was a different kingdom entirely...

_**...TBS...**_

"No!" she cried, holding a scroll with the same seal in her hand. "I swore to myself I would never do this AGAIN! N-Not again...never again..."

"Shh...everything will be okay, my princess. It always is." the blonde-haired, blue-eyed lad soothed his princess.

"But...but...I-I..."

"Everything will be alright, princess." he nuzzled the lady in his arms. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise..."

_**...TBS...**_

A parachute was flying through the crisp summer air, with the same 226 words attached and the seal rippling along the white tarp that kept the slip of paper with the message afloat without flying away. It soon fell atop a pink puffball's head.

"What's this?" the puffball thought, taking the parachute off of his head and detatching the message tied to it. As he did so, he noticed the parachute in his left hand, seeing the emblem on the top.

It was then that his mouth dropped in realization as he ran to the castle of Dreamland as fast as his little red feet could carry him.

_**...TBS...**_

"Y-Your majesty! Your majesty!"

A blue-haired young man sat upon the throne that once belonged to his father, still and silent, speaking when he only thought it be necessary.

His attention was turned to the messenger who suddenly ran into his palace unannounced, as his guards pinned the "unwelcomed guest" against the doorway they were protecting.

The prince had no thoughts of letting the messenger speak to him, nor did he have thoughts of the guards beating him senseless. But before the young monarch could make a decision...

"It's him! It's him!" the messenger blurted to his ruler over one of the burly guard's shoulders. "It's the Puppeteer!"

The court then went silent. Suddenly, the prince directed his men to let go of the exasperated courier; the guards didn't fight back...

_**...TBS...**_

A young, red-capped boy was walking home from school in his hometown of Onett. He made it his daily duty to check the mail every day before he entered his home. Because who knows? There COULD be something for him, after all, like a party invitation or a cute package.

Well, that was unlikely, considering that bills and junk mail were the only two things anyone could ever expect to find in that tin box in their front yard.

But still. The preteen never knew. There WAS something in that mailbox with his name on it, after all.

Never said he would like it, however...

For as he opened the mailbox, he pulled out the only thing within it: a golden envelope, with its recognizable seal...

"Oh no..." he groaned to himself as he stared down at the seal. "Not this again..."

_**...TBS...**_

A bounty hunter was flying through the sky in his jet-like fortress, the Blue Falcon. The man hadn't much to worry about, besides the occasional race he'd be sure to dominate...

Or the vehicle or two that would chase right after him for one reason or another.

Not ready for a high-speed chase against authority at the moment, he stopped the fortress and hopped out, meeting with what appeared to be a young messenger. The messenger asked for the masked man's name, and this said man was given a letter by the messenger, who left as quickly as he came. Once he stared at the letter, however...

He hoped that the messenger could take it right back.

_**...TBS...**_

The message even went as far as the deepest reaches of space, as a beeping noise could be heard from a mother ship's monitor.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM DATABASE: #1275649375646." a golden robot from the main monitor reeled off for the rest of the ship to hear.

Even if it was, in their case, anyway, two in the morning.

"Hmph," a blue phesant huffed with wings folded as his captain stepped out of his chamber. They, along with everyone else on the Great Fox, were officialy bedridden because of this call. "I heard three sixes. Did you, McCloud?"

"Yeah..." the orange fox said hesitantly, cracking his neck and wincing as he did so. "I sure did."

"Then I'll take you know what this means, then?"

"Yep." the fox answered as he and his wingman headed towards the main monitor. "We'll be going on another field trip..."

"Field trip?" the phesant hummed, rolling his eyes. "What a total understatement..."

_**...TBS...**_

In the hilltops, two Pokemon were playing around with no cares in the world. While one sprinted across the tall grass and blooming flowers, the other sang merrily as it went, which seemed to slow down her counterpart.

It wasn't before long, however, until this merry frolicking ceased. For a Pokemon with wings of seven different colors flew overhead, cawing as it had a slip wrapped around its leg.

It was said that one who saw this particular Pokemon was promised eternal happiness.

This was an exception.

The flying, bird-like Pokemon was able to wriggle its leg from the string that tied a slip of paper together with the leg. And thus, the Pokemon flew away. But even it looked saddened by the slip, not even knowing what the 226 words said...

Once the yellow and pink Pokemon saw the slip, however, they immediately understood why they shouldn't be happy by that different colored Pokemon's encounter...

_**...TBS...**_

That Pokemon wasn't the only winged creature to send the alarming 226 words, oh no. Not even close.

For an orange pterodactyl loomed above a cold, icy summit where two companions were leaping from peak to frozen peak, seeing how far they could climb upward. They were abruptly stopped, however, once the pterodactyl dropped a small, rolled-up piece of parchment from its mouth, flying off afterwards like the colorful Pokemon did. The two climbers, picking up the parchment on the cold and flat surface, gave each other a deeply concerned look.

_**...TBS...**_

A female bounty hunter came across a transmission that had to have travelled hundreds of thousands of miles just to get to the database of her ship. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty of the galaxy quickly opened the newly sent message.

"Damn it..." she gritted her teeth as she banged her fist against the smooth surface of her control pad, looking at the screen to see that accursed circle with the crossing lines. "Not this again..."

_**...TBS...**_

Finally, unlike most everyone else, an evil Koopa sat in his lair, invitation in hand. It was almost as if he was expecting the invitation's arrival.

"Hmph! Perfect!" the tyrant thought to himself. "This match once again to show off my brute strength to all worlds! Hyrule, Dreamland, Lylat and beyond!"

He laughed to himself as he, along with many others, read the 226 words:

"Dear sir or madam..." Peach slowly began aloud, as Mario, Luigi and Yoshi listened in.

"You are cordially invited to the 3rd Annual Smash Tournament...or in other words..." Link held the hand of Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, who wept bitterly over the grue memories she had of the tournament the year before.

"The Brawler Showcase." Kirby read to himself, still making his way to the castle.

"You have been chosen this year to show off your skills and achieve great glory." Marth, the prince of Altea, bit his lip, knowing that this wouldn't just be a way he would "achieve great glory". Again...not even close.

"And it is for this very reason that this is a wonderful opportunity and high, prestigious honor..." Ness hummed. High...presitgious...wonderful opprotunity...what lies...

"For you to participate in this event in the name of the Puppeteer." Captain Falcon winced at this name. The Puppeteer wasn't one to be reckoned with; everyone who ever faced him knew that was for certain.

"Your ruler." Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox, stated.

"Your creator." Falco Lombardi, his wingman, sulked.

"And your total, utmost master." Pikachu read quietly, waiting for Jigglypuff to read the next line.

"And it is also for this reason that your presence at His mansion is mandatory within four days." Jigglypuff stared back at Pikachu, and the two Pokemon were soon giving each other a look of pain...possibly even fear.

"You may take whatever you deem necessary, but food and clothing will be provided within the arena." Popo, the male Ice Climber, thought of how that was the only truth in the entire letter. The arena DID have everything one could hope for to survive...not like it would be easy to come by, or anything.

"You may also take one item alone from home to take into the arena. It may be a weapon, wearable item, etc." Nana, his female counterpart, clutched onto her mallet tightly, as Popo did the same with his; they'd be damned if they lost their most prized weapons...and possibly even posessions.

"This is a battle for glory. Honor. Dignity. No cannibalism shall be accepted." Samus Aran rolled her eyes, knowing that the audience who would watch this "showcase" wouldn't at all care WHAT anyone did...as long as they got a game to watch.

"You shall be given further instructions at the Puppeteer's mansion, where you will train prior to the Showcase." Bowser chuckled, knowing just how much he'd dominate.

"We will provide you transportation to the mansion within the next twenty-four hours. Don't try to run. Because..." Nearly all who read this gulped when they read...

"The Puppeteer never likes to lose his toys."

Yes, the Puppeteer practically owned all the owners of the 226 words. They were trapped under His control, and everyone who was in the 2nd or even 1st Showcase knew that; it was all a puppet show for the world to watch, and the Smashers were his puppets.

But like in all puppet shows...you never see or even know the Puppeteer...just the puppets.

"Warmest of salutations and anxiously awaiting your arrival to the mansion..."

"Master Hand, the right hand of the Puppeteer."

The Smashers who knew all about this Puppeteer easily knew about Master Hand: His most prized puppet; his literal right-hand man. And, of course, they knew what they were slammed into.

And those who were to recieve these 226 words without at all knowing who this "Puppeteer" was, along with what was to come in the Brawler Showcase? The violence, the danger, and the hopelessness they were to have whilst in the battlefield?

Well...

Weren't they in for the show of their lives.

* * *

_226 words._

_How much of an impact they make..._

_But how much they can destroy is just as amazing..._

* * *

**_Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of The Brawler Showcase! What do you think of it so far? Please let me know by clicking on that white box at the bottom of the screen and typing words about what I can do better, what I should do, and what you overall think of the story! Thanks to all who read and have fun in the Fan of Fiction! -BAA (For some reason, my Enter button's being derpy. Ah well...)_**


End file.
